The Me Inside of Me
"The Me Inside of Me:" is the eighth song of Act One of the Original Off-Broadway version of Heathers the Musical. Previous, Veronica's Chandler Nightmare. Next, Blue. Original Off-Broadway Lyrics J.D. Think, long and hard Conjure her up in your mind What would she say? What’s her final statement to a cold, uncaring planet? VERONICA Dear World Believe it or not I knew about fear I knew the way loneliness stung I hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes I learned to kiss boys with my tongue J.D. That's good VERONICA But oh, the world it held me down Uh, it weighed like a concrete prom queen crown CHANDLER No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings No one gets her insecurity I am more than shoulder pads and makeup No one sees the me inside of me Jesus, you’re making me sound like air supply! J.D. Keep going This has to be good enough to fool the cops MCCORD Woah! Is it murder? MILNER No, look. Here’s a suicide note & HEATHER CHANDLER They couldn’t see past my rock star mystique They wouldn’t dare look in my eyes & HEATHER CHANDLER & COPS But just underneath was a terrified girl Who clings to her pillow and cries My looks were just like prison bars They’ve left me a myriad of scars CHANDLER Myriad? Nice & HEATHER CHANDLER & COPS No one thinks a pretty girl has substance That’s the curse of popularity COPS Popularity GOWEN I am more than just a source of hand jobs & HEATHER CHANDLER & COPS No one see the me inside of me GOWEN Heather Chandler’s not your everyday suicide... COACH You should cancel classes! GOWEN No way, Coach I send the kids home before lunch and the switch board will light up like a Christmas tree FLEMING Our children are dying! I suggest we get everyone into the cafeteria and just talk Feel together GOWEN Thank you, Mrs. Fleming Call me when the shuttle lands TEACHERS Hahahahahaha FLEMING I’m telling you, we all misjudged Heather Chandler This is the loveliest suicide note I’ve ever read CHANDLER & PAULINE FLEMING Box up my clothing for Goodwill And give the poor my Nordic track Donate my car to crippled kids Or to those ghetto moms on crack Give them my hats and my CDs My pumps, my flats, my three TVs COMPANY No one thinks a pretty girl has feelings But I weep for all I failed to be, I failed to be Maybe I can help the world by leaving Maybe that’s the me inside of me GOWEN Aw, hell! Long weekend for everybody! FLEMING Hey, not so fast kids! They’re refueling the buses Which gives us a solid half hour of healing Now, I have mimeographed copies of the suicide note So you all can feel Heather’s anguish MCNAMARA I never knew about her pain FLEMING Go on DORK Her life had hit a rocky patch FLEMING Feel! REPUBLICANETTE Deep down, she wasn’t cruel or vain FLEMING Heal! COMPANY She didn’t mean to be a snatch FLEMING Veronica, you’re very quiet What’s on your mind? VERONICA Uh, maybe Heather realized that in order to be happy She had to give up her power And that the only way to do that was death FLEMING My God Look what we’ve done We’re breaking through Heather would be so proud of you! COMPANY And you, and you, and you, and you No one thinks a pretty girl can touch you CHICK Heather touching me COMPANY But she’s made us better and be heard Heather’s dead but she will live inside me And I’ll be the me inside of her CHANDLER Holy crap! This is awesome! COMPANY Heather cried Our sins off her shoulders CHANDLER Jesus Christ! COMPANY Heather died so we could all be free CHANDLER I’m bigger than John Lennon! COMPANY Heather’s gone, but she will live forever MARTHA She’s the dove that sings outside my window GEEK She’s the twin from whom I’m separated CHICK She’s the horse I never got for Christmas COMPANY Heather sees the me inside of me Heather is the me inside of me Inside of me! Category:Songs Category:Cast Recording Category:Original Off-Broadway